Firearms suppressors (also referred to as silencers) are mechanical pressure reduction devices with a through hole to allow the passage of a projectile. The firearm suppressor lowers the energy of the projectile propellant gases as they are exhausted behind the projectile in order to reduce the energy signature(s) of the exhaust gases. The exhaust gases are primarily the byproduct of nitrocellulose combusting in the confined space of the cartridge case and firearm bore. Shorter barrels may also result in an increased percentage of propellant solids in the gas stream. The exhaust gases are often moving at supersonic speeds and the high energy of the gas and particulate often leads to erosion, impingement and deformation of the firearm suppressor. The areas of the suppressor nearest to the firearm exhaust (muzzle) and in line with the firearm bore are exposed to the highest energy levels and are most susceptible to erosion and impingement, limiting application and duty cycle of the suppressor.
Other attempts to address the problems associated with high energy erosion of the suppressor include constructing a suppressor with an inner sleeve and a plurality of inserts. One example approach is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,338 in U.S. by Hines et al. Therein, the firearm suppressor comprises an internal insert sleeve member with a plurality of inserts and chambers disposed at locations along the insert sleeve. The inserts are removable from the insert sleeve and can be replaced and welded therein. However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such system. As one example, the welded inserts are vulnerable to attrition caused by the high energy gases at the area nearest the firearm muzzle when projectiles are fired while using the suppressor. Therefore, a more robust construction of suppressor housing coupled to the inserts may be necessary to extend the lifetime of the firearm suppressor.